There is no rest for the wicked
by ultron emperor
Summary: It's not easy to be the villain. You're the backbone of your story. If you are not a good antagonist, you will arouse the anger and indifference of the audience. And when you are forced to confront the bad guys of other works ... the situation can only degenerate. ( Crossover betweem Samurai Jack,Gravity Falls,Star vs the foces of Evil, Disney,Dreamworks ecc... )


First of all, I would like to thank the author known as Aspiring-Creator, who has been working on the revision of this one-shot (since I am Italian and English is not my first language).

He also added some parts, making the story more engaging.

Second, I'm looking for a beta reader to help me write my next stories, if someone is available do not hesitate to contact me.

And now... Enjoy the reading !

* * *

 **I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

Within a huge castle, located in the middle of an immense and desolate clearing, there stood Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness, the shogun of sorrow and main antagonist of the series Samurai Jack, had been chosen by the villains community to organize the last meeting between various animated psychos from all throughout the years.

"Already I can tell from the crowd, this meeting will both be long and painfully boring." he murmured.  
Demongo, his most faithful servant, approached the throne with an infinitely long parchment in his hands.

"It hurts to bring the bad news, master, but the situation of our group is very critical. In recent years there have been numerous cases of antagonists who have become protagonists, as well as a drastic fall in wickedness, especially with the recent Disney films. If we do not find the way to reverse the trend, it will be the...

Aku interjected with a sigh.

"Yes, yes I know. The new arrivals are absolutely pitiful compared to the old guard. Their only defining trait being that they're... unconventional." Quickly, he added with disgust. "But that means nothing if they cannot strike fear into the hearts of the innocent."

Demongo nodded in agreement. "You know as well as I, this started in '94, with the case of Jack Skellington, that Disney did not do such a thing, but at that time they were in full Renaissance. They hit the mark. But now things are different and Pixar does not help us with his villains!" He exclaimed, pointing to the small area dedicated to the House of Lasseter, where dour critic Anton Egò sighed irritably.  
"Antagonists "would be the appropriate term, evil is but a point of view." He murmured.

At that precise moment, Aku grabbed a parchment from the desk of his throne.

"We will analyze this case by case: the King of Pumpkins was finally expelled and we also gained Oogie Boogie"...  
The Laika area was even narrower, but the bad guys from Burton / Selick hailed happily in stop motion.

"For our little ones, we always try to make a significant contribution." Jack Skellington said, his face adorned with his usual smile.

The other Mother of Coraline nodded agreeing, while she lovingly sowed up Oogie Bogie, whose insectoid innards were slowly leaking from his sack body.

" Although we are few, we defend ourselves well." The woman said, receiving a couple of notes from Oogie's incarnation.

"You can say that again, sweetness!"

In response, Aku gave a contemptuous scorn.  
"Oh it is not your faction that I must worry or care about. Thankfully you've all been doing your jobs rather well. What I'm referring to are fools like that!" Aku shouted, jerking one long, knife-like claw outward in a pointing motion to the center of the room.

Immediately the attendants glanced towards that direction and in that area sat a terrified Elsa and an embarrassed Wreck It Ralph who was busy trying to find a way to break the ice.

"Ahem ... so you're ... kind of a bad guy?" he asked.  
With her eyes widened, the woman quickly shook her head.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm the Queen of Arendelle... and I should not be here"

"Well ... we do not need a medal to feel good. Why if at least somebody wants us ... we don't have to be so bad, right?"  
She looked at him astonished, but the other villains began to scrutinize them with suspicion with the exception being Aku who could only express with a sigh of annoyance.

"Where are our final few guests?! Honestly if I wait any longer I'll be wishing that the foolish samurai did strike the final blow!"

Meanwhile outside the building, the noise of badly maintained, rusting brakes was heard at the height of the drawbridge which drew much ire from the others stuck in traffic.

"Watch where you're going!" exclaimed the first.  
"You want to live, stay out of the way!" The other rebuked, lifting and shaking one tentacle.

The horn began to blare furiously, but something distracted them: an extremely cumbersome and threatening vehicle roared into the scene and parked in their place, carving a clean path through all the other cars, carriages or means of transport.

The women looked down at the devastation, while the long nosed Gru simply kept a satisfied smile in response to the carnage and walked over to the castle threshold, ignoring them.

The man started whistling toward his usual place, but his name had been removed from the chair.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this?!" He asked angrily.  
Demongo pointed to the center of the room ,where the "defendants" sit.  
"Well, there is a "badge evaluation" session and...

"What?! That's ridiculous! No one is worse than me! I'm the one who stole the moon!"  
Demongo looked at him indifferent.

"First you attempted and failed, let's keep that in mind. Also, correct me if I'm wrong but being the 'father of the year' is certainly not what's expected from..."

"Oh so it's my girls that are the problem? Come on! You're willing to let Scar, who has 3 "adoptive" children with Zira through, despite how those two turned good with one of them even being married to the daughter of their sworn enemy but not me?!"  
Scar and Zira immediately stopped melting and looked around embarrassed.  
The male lion was the first to speak.

"I ... I trust that there is a mistake... raising my children was not my responsibility, I had a kingdom to govern and then ... and then ... look, it's complicated. Also, why are you even angry at us? May I remind you that Aku has a daughter who also moved in with their mortal ene-" Immediately Aku shot a glare toward him though in a manner similar to when he suffered through his depression, his intensity quickly faded and he merely pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Do we have to go through this every time? Do not remind me of that... that horrible thought."

Gru nodded. "Well, I'm not going to and cannot waste anymore time! At 3 o'clock I have to bring the girls to dance and soon after I have to pick up a plutonium load on my next floor!"

"Well that's at least something we can agree on." Aku mumbled to himself as he looked towards the sky. After a few seconds of pondering over what to do with Gru, he simply sighed, not willing to waste his time on him and turned to face him.

"It's okay... while his recent dealings have been questionable, one cannot deny his previous and rather clever evil actions. Demongo, restore his position."

The blue spirit nodded and before he knew it, Gru's name reappeared on his shoulder and he sat satisfied.

Immediately afterward, Aku grumbled.

"Now that's over. Can we start the session now?"

Demongo shook his head nervously. "Not really, there are still some colleagues who need to show up."

Outside, a cloud-shaped pirate ship blurred the moon. It was the sailboat of Uncino.  
"Aku's castle is on the port bow!"

"Finally..." the infamous Captain Hook said. "Hope I'm not too late. Smee! My garments!"

Immediately a short fat man came rushing out.  
"Here you go cap'n." Smee exclaimed, the requested ceremonial outfit and hook being carried in a rather messy pile.  
Without wasting any time, he put on his jacket and hat and proceeded to lock his sharpened prosthetic in place and once the flying ship was parked, his band of thieves started chanting: "HOOK! HOOK! HOOK!"

The Captain came down from the ship, but stopped and with a huff of frustration he turned to Smee,

"Smee, the rug?"

"Hmm? Oh, excuse me!"

With a swift two kicks, a long red carpet rolled out of the ship and once it finished its journey, the man marched out with the proudest of smiles on his face to a crowd that was less than amused.

"Okay, was the red carpet really necessary? I mean for one thing, you're Captain Hook and two, this is just a meeting, not a movie premiere." Hades questioned in his usual deadpan tone with arms crossed.

Immediately the big-headed Megamind scoffed. "Obviously! Theater stage entries are mandatory for every respectable villain! It's an art we all must learn."

Hades nodded, unconvinced. "Maybe if you're small time and looking to become big or you just have an ego so large it actually can be seen from space but from my experience, making a name for yourself, okay, it comes from actually doing something. You know like mugging, property damage, maybe sprinkle in a little killing or two for good measure? All this is just for producers who don't under...

A sudden thud dropped silence. Everyone looked around impressed and a little startled. Another thud boomed and shook the water in the glasses! In a few seconds, everyone had turned to the entrance, just as the T-Rex entered and without hesitation, let out its bone-rattling roar."

The villains of Don Bluth's house took a look at Disney's rivals, who simply turned to the rocky peak near the castle, whose summit was being occupied by none other than Chernabog, otherwise known as the Devil himself, waking up to the notes of the iconic "A Night on the Bald Mountain".

His long shadow wrapped the room and gave a silenced glimpse for a while, then Aku continued in an impassioned tone.

"Well... is anyone..." The chairs quickly were being filled, much to the relief of Aku who then let out a sigh of relief right as Demongo came forward and took the floor.

"I now declare this meeting to be open! Now for those who may not be aware, this meeting is to evaluate the current inconsistent to rapidly decreasing levels of malice present in animated feature films of the last decade and ..."

"Who cares about those idiots! Let's get to the point where we cut their heads!" Shouted the queen of hearts. Immediately Aku grumbled before the rattling could begin.

"If it were that simple you think I would even be having this meeting? For the sake of my sanity and so that I may keep my pleasant tone, I recommend you silence yourself!" Quickly he looked towards Demongo. "My apologies for interrupting, please continue.

"Oh well yes... Judge Frollo? Would you be so kind to chair this session?"

Frollo stood up and nodded.  
"It will be an honor to take this duty, no matter how scary..."  
Tai Lung, from the Dreamworks files, looked at him astonished and hopeful.

"This voice ... Master Shifu are you?!"

The Aztec wizard Tzekel-Kan snorted.  
"Oh don't be silly, it's simply a matter of dubbing..."

"Oh ..." the leopard murmured disappointed.

The Judge sat on his shoulder and thrust on the defendants.

"The people present here are accused of being unworthy of sitting in their current position, so it is necessary to ascertain their nature in their position and..."

Elsa stood up with a challenge.  
"I'm not bad! That's how they draw me!"

"I guess we can jump to your accusations first. The blame that has been placed on your people are accusations of witchcraft, because with your powers you have condemned all your kingdom to the Perennial Winter!"

Elsa stopped speaking

"Um ...yes ... that's true, I should be "The Snow Queen", but in reality I'm just a victim of the powers that I can not control!"

The many Witches present mourned and whispered indignantly.

"Bah, a bit of practice and everything is resolved, doesn't matter if it's "Cupcakes" or "Black Magic". We are here to create complex filters and potions and you just have a snap of fingers to freeze a Kingdom! And yet, you complain! You sound and look far more like a member of those X-Men than you do a proper witch." grumbled Grimilde.  
Many blinked and spread a clot of dissent.

"Can we even name that house? It's the competition and last I checked, they are not allowed at..."

Jafar cleared his voice and pointed to a post in the rules paper attached to the wall of the room. "In case you haven't noticed, Disney has had Marvel in their acquisition for several years now and thus we can consider them our colleagues."

Silence is in the room. Syndrome assumed an incredulous expression.  
"Now that I think about it, does this mean I could submit Tony Stark my projects-and my inventions ?! "  
He began to laugh madly.

"Yes! Haha! And he could understand and appreciate it! And let me enter the Avengers! So I would be a hero and everyone, finally, would love me and compliment my devotion unlike Incredible. HA! HA! HA! HA!"  
His laughter quickly turned into a desperate cry, and Pixar colleagues tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, yeah we have the men in tights but let's not forget, we've also acquired folks from a certain galaxy far, far away." added Hades.  
The silence dropped a second time.

" Wait ... you mean that our publishing house owns ... Darth Vader? " Shere Khan asked.

At that moment, a deafening chaos came up. Disney's bad guys began to cheer, while those in the other houses gave a collective groan. Many of the women in attendance sighed with dreamy air.

After all, Darth Vader was a true legend among the antagonists with all the stories about how he single-handedly brought down the Jedi Order and his body count being almost as high as Aku's being some of the most popular tales to be passed around.

After a couple of minutes, Elsa started talking again. "Please let me go ... I'm not like you! I'm not even the bad guy in my movie!"

Aku stared at her curiously. "What?! Oh yes, now I remember. In fact, if I recall correctly, the true villain was..."

"I ,of course!" a male voice from the door exclaimed. Prompting Aku to roll his eyes upon spotting him.

"Oh right," He grumbled. "he was one of those 'last-minute twist' types."

All those present turned and saw Hans smiling mockingly and confidently on the doorstep.  
"A Prince?! " Maleficent, astonished. "Here?!"

"It is conceivable! " Madame Tremaine exclaimed.  
"Off with his head!" The queen of hearts shouted.

Not at all scared, Hans laughed with good heart. "Get away, calm down! I'm not a prince any ... I'm a villainous traitor and a usurper of thrones!" he exclaimed, stirring up a grin of approval. "My plan was simple: introduce myself to the castle, win the princess, kill her sister and become King!"

Jafar snorted with disgust "Yes, the classic 'Court the princess and become Sultan' ..."

"Unfortunately, things did not go according to my plans and I tried to kill the two sisters directly before I married."

"This seems like a tragic mistake in evaluation!" Hook said.

"Eh, the situation has become unpredictable: Anna was already dead, so I preferred not to rescue her with my kiss of true love"

"I agree with his methods! I like how this Prince works " commented Grimilde.

Aku nodded thoughtfully "Actually, that I will give you credit for. Keep going."

"At that point only Elsa was left to be eliminated and their kingdom was finally mine!"

"Ah no! You can not be King if there was no wedding with the Princess!" shouted Lord Farquaad.  
Jafar nodded in agreement.聽

"True, according to the law, the Princess must be your beloved wife before you can throw her down from a cliff and rule alone!"

"Well, Anna had spared me and Elsa would never consent to marry me casually..."  
Numerous Witches were shocked.

"What her head was saying to her?" Exclaimed Ursula.

"She's crazy! "

"He's beautiful..." added Yzma.

As they were eating him with their eyes, Gaston's muscles tensed, his ego brusied by not being "the nicest of the realm."

"Elsa was seen by all as a Witch, they would never leave the kingdom and I would have all power for me! "  
Hades raised a boring eyebrow.

"Sorry for interrupting but you didn't manage to usurp the throne?" Hades asked.

"Unfortunately, No, I am the last of the 12 brothers in succession ... "  
Scar and Prince John jumped up.

"That is an infinite amount of 'hairballs '!" Scar exclaimed.

"And you will never be your mother's favorite" John added.  
All those present continued to speak with each other about this revelation.

Jafar sighed. "So we should keep one who improvised and rather badly in the last part of the plot? Bah, we could have a Snow Queen and instead we are with a Prince... Where do we end?"

Frollo shook his head. "The Lord works in strange ways... the present Snow Queen Elsa is thus hurt by the accusation of witchcraft, and has the makings of a true Disney Princess."聽

"Off with her head!"

Elsa opened her mouth, shocked. " What? No! "  
Aku pulled the beard "Well, the expected sentence was not death but if you want we can arrange a small bonfire..."

Everyone looked at him hopefully, but, in the end, the shogun of sorrow shook his head. "No, it would be too easy."

"Right!" Megamind exclaimed. "The final battle with the heroes must be compelling and personal!"

Frollo nodded comprehensively "Very well, then this is done. We can go to the next case: Wreck it Ralph."  
Elsa sat down with a smile on her face, while the giant stood awake.

"Your card reads 'Main villain in the game Fix-It Felix.': if what you say is true and you're innocent you will have nothing to fear from us."

Ralph rubbed his big uncomfortable hands "Well, yes that's my job. I punch buildings, throw bricks and basically wreck everything."

"And yet this makes you uncomfortable?" Aku asked.

Ralph thought very hard.

"Well, yeah. I mean, this job has not changed for several years, honestly for once I wanted some change."

"Interesting, go on my friend." ordered Jack Skeleton, visibly interested.

Ralph took a deep breath. "I know they said that I'm a bad guy, and that is good. I will never be good, and this it's not bad and yadda, yadda, yadda. But I wanted something more..."

"And so you took what wasn't yours? " Asked Scar.

"Well, yes I made the wrong choices ... but I just wanted to be happy! Is it wrong to want a friend? Or a medal? Or a slice of cake every now and then? Don't you just want something more out of life?"

The King of Pumpkins stood up. "If you allow me, gentlemen, I would say it's an easy case, since I've passed it too ... "  
Frollo browsed the criminal code.

"Yes, the case of '94 said clearly: "The villain is entitled to feel tired of his role and to seek new stimuli, but his past essence must remain unchanged."

Ralph did not understand anything and looked at Jack questioningly.

Jack decided to resume talking.

"What matters is that in the end you can find happiness again in being yourself: I had to ruin Christmas to understand that my true joy was spreading terror and horror on the night of Halloween!"

Jack seemed genuinely enthusiastic about it and burst into a laugh, while Ralph scratched his head.

"Well, actually my work now is appreciated ... and it's a lot more fun to break it all up!"

"So you're still considered a bad guy? " Asked Frollo.  
Ralph nodded slowly "Well in my video game yes ... and I'm proud of it. "

"And outside of your game? "  
"Well, that's difficult... I have friends and a little girl who understands that I'm a lot more than that and..."  
There was a murmur of disappointment.

"So what you're sayin' is that you in your video game you're bad but outside you're good? Do we have anything for that?" Asked Hades.

"I do not see the problem!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! Villains are not so bad." Scar murmured.

Gru nodded in agreement. "Who said that villains can't show tenderness to children? I mean I have three daughters and yet you still let me keep my status."

"Mostly it's because we're sick of your whining." Demongo grumbled.

The hall mumbled, fussed and argued, prompting Aku to sigh irritably, the memory of the shouting match that occurred following that one time he told self-insert fairy tails still being fresh in his mind.

Maleficent lifted her arms to the sky "It's all a mess... How is it possible that in recent years no one has been able to bring true evil in at least one of our groups?!"

Following this, the now incredibly angered Lord Shen o Kung Fu Panda 2 jumped to his feet.

"I object to that accusation!" He said with a hint of venom in his voice "While this fits for you Disney, you can not say the same about me and Dreamworks! After all, at age 17 I committed genocide against every panda in China! I wanted to use my weapons to end kung fu and control the country and yet you dare to say we're not true evil?!"

Her tone now monotone and tinged with boredom, Maleficent continued on. "Yes, your actions are despicable, but you are the only exception, as your colleagues are far below expectations."

Megamind snorted irritably. "Oh really, and this is coming from the mistress of all evil, the same mistress who was turned into a rather pitiful showcase of the 'misunderstood villain' trope in that sleep-inducing live-action film?"

Maleficent tensed up right as the memories of that production started rushing through her head but before she could respond, the supervillain progressed. "As for me, I was not just a simple villain: I was one of the greatest supervillains around! Heck, I was considered the arch-enemy of Metroman!"

Syndrome grunted mockingly. "And afterward, you saved Metrocity and your loved one. Tell me, was that part of your job?"

"Obviously not but before that, me and Metroman had the greatest of battles. Battles tha-"

"That were filled with plans so pitiful that I could've taken them down during my Incrediboy days with my eyes closed and an arm tied behind my back." Syndrome interjected.

"Really?" Megamind said with a snicker. "That's how you'd fight me? Even with the giant mechs I had at my command? If you ask me that big S on your chest should stand for stupid. Or maybe you're called Syndrome because like the meaning of that word, you're a pest no one wants infesting their day."

Syndrome's tone rose sharply. "Do you want to see an example?!" Despite the fact that the villain was now hovering in the air and had robots slowly preparing to burst into the building, Megamind simply chuckled.

"Nah, I'm not really interested in fighting children and their tinker toys." Right before Syndrome could charge in with a shout, Aku immediately rose up and in a frightening showcase of his rage, one of his pitch black tentacles shot out and pinned Syndrome against the wall right as his eyebrows flared and his tone rose into a growl.

Aku stood up and everyone was silent.  
"Cease this infant-level nonsense! You truly want to be called villains? You really want to be at the top? Do me a favor and please shut up unless you prefer that I cast you straight to the Pit of Hate!"

Silently and with shame, the groups bowed their heads as the thankfully still living Syndrome was lowered. However, a few seconds later, Lord Shen began to speak.

"If you don't mind Aku, I'd like to bring up that this does not detract from the fact that not only does our row has villains that are far more willing to commit any heinous act they desire but we also have the boogeyman in person: Pitch Black!"

Pitch grinned right as he manifested from one of the many dark shadows and while Shen looked on with pleasure, the rest let out a sight of disappointment.

"Real zinger you got there Shen." Hades said dryly. "But come on, this is a discussion about worthwhile villains, not jokes. Now come on, bring out your real big guns and get this two-dimensional disappointment out of here."

"Two-dimensional?!" Pitch began. "Why you... I am the Lord of the Nightmares! Fear incarnate!"

Suddenly, a thin purple shape started manifesting in front of him and before he knew it, he was face-to-face with the chameleon-like Randall Boggs.

"Oh really?" He began. "Tell us then buddy, what is your record? How many screams did you earn?"

"What kind of babble is this? I'm not an employee of your factory. Didn't you hear me? I am fear incarnate, meaning every scream was because of me!"

"Ah, so you think of yourself as the Boogeyman? Well then tell me, what did you exactly do to earn that title?"

"Well, I almost ruined Easter..."

"Almost ruined? What stopped you?" Jack asked.

Pitch ignored him. "I defeated the Guardians and crushed the livelihood of the tooth fair-"

Ratigan interjected. "And then you failed because of a young boy with ice powers."

"That boy was psychologically tortured and I killed one of the protagonists!" Pitch said, his tone becoming more and more agitated.

"If you don't mind me giving my thoughts." Aku said suddenly. "Let's keep in mind that not only was that boy still able to beat you but that death you managed was quickly undone because of the tired cliche of belief powering that fool."

Pitch was taken aback. "W-W-Well, I..." Both due to the continuous staring from most of his colleagues as well as their words of negativity entering his mind, he simply hung his head low with shame and sat down much to the frustration of Shen and pleasure of the others. A few seconds later, before Shen could provide some comfort, a scarred muscular hand rested itself on Pitch's shoulder.

"Do not worry, you're still a credible threat to us and our dignity will be kept intact!" Drago Bludvist exclaimed as he stood up.

Cruella issued a scoff of disdain.

"Oh look, another savage that just screams and grunts... as if Shan Yu was not enough!"

The warrior shot her a glare and without another word, removed the heavy mantle, revealing his missing arm and many scars, prompting several eyes to start widening out of shock.

"All that you see is what has happened to me over the course of several years. This comes from my devotion to the extermination of those winged monstrosities, the dragons."

Aku couldn't help but mutter to himself. "This is going to be the typical 'get back at creatures for what they did to me' case isn't it?"

As for the others, all they could do was shoot worried glances to a certain mistress of all evil whose grasp around her staff was immediately beginning to tighten.

"Dragons, you say?" Drago nodded.

"Those wretched beasts took everything I had and subjected me to horrific mutilation. So out of revenge as well as the recognition of how lethal they could be in the right hands, I captured as many as I could and set off to kill the rest."

Pleasantly surprised, Aku couldn't help but smile. "Now that is what I want to hear. While you are admittedly to me still somewhat underdeveloped, I'm happy to see that you aren't just one walking cliche. Tell me what else did you do?"

"Dragons?" Maleficent repeated as Drago continued with a grin.

"I killed the alpha dragon that one warrior was hiding, I killed the father of one of the dragon riders and I had control over a Night Fury, one of the most dangerous creatures of all. Granted I still failed but I put up the best fight I could."

"And that is so much better than just having a hero come back because of some children believing in them." Not long after, Aku began to let out one of his hearty laughs which was followed by Drago and only stopped for a few seconds once Maleficent joined in though her laugh seemed less joyous and more angry. Despite the clear signs that danger was ahead, Drago continued on while the rest of his colleagues evacuated their seats.

Which was followed seconds later by the witch's sudden exclamation.

"Idiot!" Drago Bludvist stared at her confused.

"Fool! You mindless meatheaded pile of trash!"

Not long after she said that and with a burst of green flame, Maleficent transformed into her terrifying dragon state with her sights set on tearing Drago asunder which prompted Aku's gaze to immediately snap to the mistress.

"Considering I already voiced my approval of his actions and made it quite clear that I wasn't going tolerate any infantile squabbles. Do you really think it is wise to start up a fight right now?" The shogun asked with a cocked eyebrow and a disturbingly calm voice. Realizing how much he wasn't kidding and how this wouldn't be worth it, Maleficent returned to her human form. Without any prompt, Frollo then started to talk again.

"Considering how this so far has turned out, I say we should move to the remaining case before we all start killing each other: Agatha Prenderghast!"

Ralph and Elsa looked around and then at each other, not seeing any other defendants. Then the giant turned and noticed an 11-year-old girl crouched in a chair in the third row.

"That's Agatha? B-But she's just a little girl!" Ralph said with shock and concern.

"Leave the children out of this!" Gru chimed in. "They already go through enough trouble as is and..." Aku immediately raised his hand, prompting the room to go silent. Of course, he himself was unsure about this since he was well-aware of not only her history but also considering the past altercations he has had with a man like Frollo about the various witches they've brought, he was dreading the thought of having to once again having to go through a shouting match that lasted for far too long and kept him from doing far more important tasks.

The little girl looked up, her face filled with fear at the sight of both the judge who was severely scrutinizing her and the horned demon.

"No, not again! I am innocent!"

"If that is what you think, you will come forth and explain this disposition to us immediately." Ordered the man. Noticing her fear, Ralph leaned in.

"Hey, come on, do not be afraid, we're here for you." Ralph said with a smile.

"Keep your chin up and show them the truth." Elsa chimed in.

"I-I can't." Aggie said with a slight quiver.

"Come along now, you don't to make this much more difficult than it currently is now do you?" Frollo said, slightly impatient.

"Just think about us." Ralph said. "We were scared also when we were called to that stand and we made it through didn't we?"

"Well..." Elsa quickly interjected.

"Aggie, we know you're scared but trust us, if you let all that fear go and speak from your heart, you will be just fine."

After taking a few moments to think about it all, Aggie gave a slightly more confident nod and stepped up to the judge.

"Good to see you came through." Frollo said with a slight smile. "Now tell us, what exactly is your position Ms. Prenderghast?"

With a nervous tone, she said. "W-W-Well... I'm a witch."

"Wow they just start younger and younger now do they?" Hade said. "Maybe making a family actually doesn't sound bad after all. I mean you get people like this and raise them right, you could make a total monster out of them."

A few seconds later, the little witch dropped her gaze and sobbed.

"I was condemned for sorcery 300 years ago and I-I... I cursed my village..." Knowing what exactly was coming next, Aku turned toward Frollo.

"Whatever you're thinking my religious friend, may I remind you that not only are you in my domain and that I still can have a part in the final say but this is a meeting to decide who truly deserves to be called a villain, not a death sentence."

"But what about..."

"Elsa?" Aku finished for him. "I said that to lighten the mood and make this boring court affair a bit more interesting, I was truly never going to allow her to die unless she was either particularly pitiful or tried to attack us."

"You can't be serious." Frollo began. "S-She admitted her guilt and yet she refuses to abjure, it's my job to..." Aku suddenly leaned down until he was inches away from his face.

"Your job is to tend to this court and decide who truly is worthy of being called a villain, not their lives because of the morals you developed from your beliefs. We've been over this far too many times and each talk has gone on for far too long and has done nothing but irritate me and since I've told you before, you know what happens when I'm angered enough." Remembering what the master of darkness once told him about in regards to the swift execution of the warrior known as Scaramouch and how terrifying the being could be, he gave a nod.

"Very well." A few seconds later, they returned to their usual spots and after halting the mumbling about what Aku might've said to Frollo since they were speaking in low whispers, Frollo continued on.

"My apologies for the delay, now explain your reaso-" Immediately much to the shock of the whole room, Agatha fell to her knees and broke down.

"I did not want to, I swear! Yes I was talking to ghosts but I just wanted friends! But to the village I was seen as a monster! They hanged me when I was 11! But I was innocent! It was not right! And so I cursed them all with my powers and I became the witch who accused me of being I'm wrong! I was wrong!"

As Ralph tried to comfort her, Jafar took his word.

"Do we need to even go further? I think the answer to this question is quite clear." After giving a nod, Frollo turned to the jury who wasted no time in speaking their thoughts.

"After watching each display, a definitive ruling has been reached. First while Elsa did subject Arendelle to an eternal winter, she clearly had qualities far more in line with a usual hero than a villainous queen and thus has to leave."

Elsa promptly lit up with excitement.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"And despite the disappointment in comparison to our standards, Hans is to move in with the other Disney villains."

Hans grinned right as Cinderella's stepmother flanked him.

"Your Majesty, I have the honor to present my daughters, feel free to choose any one of them to court."

He looked down at them and their lovestruck expression before proceeding to move away a few steps.

"I'm flattered but I..."

Yzma caught him by the hood and turned his face towards hers.

"Don't have a land to rule over? Don't worry I'm sure my empire will be happy to have you around."

Before he knew it, Hans found himself surrounded by a slew of various females, all of whom were trying their best to get his attention. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Frollo cleared his throat, which signaled to the others that they should rush back to their seats.

"I'll read off the rest, Wreck It Ralph may be the big bad of his game, but since he's not the villain of his film, he is exempted from the obligation to participate to our meetings."

"Really! That's great!" Ralph said cheerfully before quickly changing his tune. "Of course, don't take this as me not liking the place or any of you guys but I am used to much more cheery and colorful things and here it is all..."  
"Dark, dull and full of dead people and psychos?" Hades asked.

"Exactly, not the words I was going to say but that's pretty much it."

"As for the present witch, she is recognized as taking the role of a villain in all respects and therefore she can join the rest of her colleagues at Laika." Aku's eyes widened slightly.

"But she had a redemption arc." Frollo tensed up slightly.

"Yes but she still..."

"Let's keep this in mind, while we allow people like Gru and Megamind to stay despite their redemption. That's because they still in their villain days did enough to be classified as true antagonists. This girl cursed her village upon her death because of the times and did it out of anger and took no pleasure in doing it."

"Which means?" Frollo asked, prompting Aku to shoot him a look that screamed "are you kidding me?". "You don't mean..."

"Yes I do, Agatha does not have to attend any of these meetings and is hereby classified as not being a villain." Frollo rose up in anger.

"Y-You can't just decide that! You agreed to our terms! You said you'd follow the procedures!"

"When they make sense but in this case with all my years of being in this business coupled with my boredom with these meetings, I feel this ruling is ridiculous and so I'm overruling it."

"B-Bu..."

"No buts Frollo! Agatha, you can walk free." Surprised by the demon's kindness, Agatha mouthed a small thank you before proceeding to rush on out. Knowing what this would lead to, as soon as he saw the glances turn towards him, Aku shot them a glare and cranked up the intimidation.

"What you saw merely was me correcting a mistake, not a sign that I am not the same ruthless deliverer of darkness that I've always been and so with that, I do not want to hear any complaints about this! Unless some of you want me to fling you to a time where my evil is absolute law."

After taking a few moments to make sure the room was silent. Aku's face curled into a smile and with a sigh of relief over the fact the meeting is almost over, he continued on with the next part.

"With all that said and done, unfortunately a terrible truth must be acknowledged. As far as all the Disney villains are concerned. It needs to be said that your level of malice in recent years has been both pitiful and disappointing."

"Oh really now? You're going to say that when you know we exist?" A disturbingly cheery voice called out. Immediately they turned towards one of the corners which was being occupied by the source of the voice, a yellow single-eyed triangle with stick arms and legs and a top hat along with two others, those being a green-skinned woman dressed in battle armor and an anthropomorphic gray lizard garbed in one clean and proper suit.

Aku let out a sigh of disappointment. "Oh my mistake, how could I forget about you? It's not like you're one of the most insufferable people I've ever come across."

Cipher let out a giggle. "Oh come on big-A, don't flatter me anymore than I need to be. After all, you know that I was one of the few to actually go through with destroying a whole orphanage and then laughing with glee as the children burned to the crispiest of corpses." Both in response to the sudden tone shift and the subject matter, most of the others couldn't help but look on with disturbed looks on their faces at the literally flat antagonist.

"Wow, wouldn't you look at that? Looks like some of who you consider to be the best are disturbed by me even though I'm just doing my job, a job these chuckleheads never can do properly. Come on soul collector, read off the parchment, show them how I'm an infinitely more productive house of ideas."

"Oh um... sure." Demongo began as he rushed to grab the paper. "It says here that while most of the movie villains have been considered mediocre at best, the villains present on television have been considered some of the greatest and most truly devious threats of all time with some of them such as Bill Cipher even being considered better than the old guard."

"What? This is an outrage!" Maleficent exclaimed.  
"Yeah! What could they honestly have that we do not?" Ursula asked.

Bill scratched his "chin". "Oh we have lots of things! I mean from me alone I have unlimited godly power, I brought about the apocalypse, it took erasing the mind of a dear friend with me in it in order to take me out. I possessed a child's body and I even had a throne made out of the entirety of the town of Gravity Falls. I'm far more capable than any of you though of course, it'd be unfair to steal all the credit so why don't my colleagues list their achievements off?"

"I'll gladly do so." Dominator began. "I destroyed almost every planet in the galaxy and I had a fleet that would make Darth Vader proud."

Everyone then turned their attention to Toffee who merely shrugged.

"I'm winning." He said quietly and coldly.

"Not really an answer. What do you mean by that?" Hades asked with one eyebrow cocked.

The creature sipped his glass. "It means I was able to make all of my plans." He replied with an impassive tone.

A wave of shocked silence washed over the room before being followed by pandemonium.

"A bad guy who's triumphing over the hero?! How could this be?!" Megamind exclaimed.

"Well it's simple my dear friends." Cipher began as he levitated from his seat. "It's because we do our jobs, we don't let the hero get an opening and we plan accordingly, as for the rest of you." He then pointed to Maleficent. "You were slain by a simple prince and were subjected to that live-action film that made you into a simple case of a misunderstood broad who was wronged in life and needed to have their heart softened." He moved to Ursula. "You were easily defeated by a human, a mermaid and Triton despite getting the power you asked for and later were beaten in games by some kid with a giant key." He continued to run down the list of villains with each of his cracks about their failures becoming much more mocking than the last with it reaching a head with DreamWorks.

"As for you guys, aside from Shen and a few others the majority of you are pathetic. I mean really, the only guys that can be considered true villains,here, are me and the two other TV Disney villains and some of those new guys from Cartoon Network such as the Lich and that Beast guy..."

"Enough!" Aku exclaimed. Immediately, the triangle turned to him with a sly look on his face.

"Aw look, I struck the great and powerful Aku's nerve!" He began with a laugh. "What's the matter big guy? Don't want to acknowledge that there are villains just as scary as you are?"

"Get out of my face." Aku said through grit teeth. In response, much to the shock of everyone, Bill let out a hearty laugh.

"Or what my friend? Will you just poof me out of existence with a snap of your fingers. You do realize what I'm capable of right? Especially after Weirdmageddon, there's no way you can silence me and expect it to stay that way. Just like with you and that Samurai!"

"Oh you just had to bring up him didn't you?!" Before the situation could escalate any further and before the meeting could be called off, a single high-pitched voice echoed out.

"Stop it all! I'm here too!" Immediately everyone turned towards the main door only to be somewhat surprised to see that there was no one present.

"Oh how could I be so foolish, lower your heads a smidge. I'm a little bit on the..." Everyone lowered their gaze and looked in awe as a tiny LEGO minifigure with incredibly long legs stood before them.  
"Short side but now that you see me. Hello there!" Lord Business exclaimed.

One of the villains, a child in a skull shirt by the name of Sid, immediately started screaming.

"Aaah! The toys! The toys are alive!"

Aku immediately pinched the bridge of his nose. "First off young one, we already decided long ago you weren't a villain and were just a kid being rough with their toys and that you stealing your sister's doll didn't cut it. Second, how is it that you can stand there, completely calm when faced with one-armed barbarians, a yellow triangle who single-handedly brought about the apocalypse, a bunch of boogeymen." Immediately Boogey who was present on the CN side jumped to his feet.

"Finally, my existence has been acknowled-"

"That doesn't make you any less pathetic nor does it mean you can speak at this moment!" Aku said as an aside, prompting the being to sit down.

"And a talking teddy bear who you sat right next to and yet now, NOW is the time you start freaking out?!"

As soon as Aku pointed that detail out, Lotso turned to face the boy.

"He makes a good point you know."

"Aaaahhh!" No longer able to take it anymore, the kid bolted right out the door, prompting Syndrome to let out something that was much desired.

"For the record, I am so sorry for this. As I was driving over here I saw him and I completely forgot our ruling on him and so I was the one who picked him u-"

"Do I look like I care?" Aku asked. "Especially at a time like this?"

Lord Business looked around at all the people and asked. "At this time? Does this mean I'm late?"

Aku nodded. "Yes my... plastic friend, this session has just concluded but do not fret, as soon as the next release comes about, we will return to discuss the new arrivals."

Lord Business let out a sigh of frustration and turned to a LEGO version of the Batman villain Joker who was just walking in. "You idiot! I told you we should've just carpooled with the other Warner villains!"

"I didn't want to get stepped on!"

"I didn't want to get stepped on!" Business replied with a mocking impression of the villain's voice. "Well thanks to your cowardice we completely missed the meeting and now we have to wait a whole couple months or however long it takes for the next animated film to be released before we can come back here!"

Before Joker could reply the man was already out the door and with a sigh, he soon followed close behind him.

Taking that as their cue, everyone started pouring out ,with Yzma climbing onto Kronk's shoulders, Jafar retreating into his lamp which was then carried away by Iago, Gru returned to his car and etc. with the only two villains that were present being Demongo and Cipher, the latter of whom irritated Aku greatly.

"Why are you still here?" He asked with an irritated tone.

"I just wanted to give a proper goodbye. GOODBYE!" He said in an ear-grating yell before proceeding to move out, only to stop and turn back toward the demon. "Oh and in case you're wondering, there's no hard feelings for you and what you said, after all, knowing what happened with Jack, if we did fight I bet you would just send me to the future because I'd win and you would then grow frustrated as your future becomes my playground."

"AAGGHH!" Immediately, Aku flung one of the chairs at Cipher who disappeared mere seconds before the chair made contact. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Aku pinched his brow and started ranting as he made his way to his bed.

"Why is it that one of the most competent villains of today also has to be one of the most insufferable beings in existence?!"

Right after making it to the mattress, he sat down and let out a sigh and sat there silently for the next couple of minutes. With another sigh, he looked at and snatched up the picture he had near his alarm clock which had him, a restrained and visibly worn down Samurai Jack and his lovely daughter Ashi who was standing with a powerful stance in her transformed state.

"Hmm, you know? Maybe I should call her. It's not like I have anything better to do."

THE END

* * *

 **Please,leave a review ;)**


End file.
